Recuerdos de una Vida Incompleta NUEVA VERSIÓN
by Cleilis
Summary: Su futuro como Eriol Hiraguizawa está en peligro, el pasado y el presente darán la respuesta al enigma que alguna vez fue y abrirán las puertas a lo que quiere ser. Regresará a Tomoeda con la esperanza de encontrar pedazos de esa vida incompleta. Una ley rota, la luna teñida de rojo y tres guardianes dispuestos a detener la llegada del Caos. ¿Podrá la reencarnación de Clow vencer?
1. Prologo

**__**_¡Hola a todos! Bueno como ya vieron en el titulo ¡aquí está la nueva versión de Recuerdos de una Vida Incompleta! se que dije que no lo sacaría nuevamente hasta que termine mi fic pero al ver de nuevo CCS, TRC y Hollic me dije ¡debe salir a la luz otra vez! Ahora me informado más sobre la historias originales, las CLAMP y la protección de los derechos de autor, así que arrancamos esta historia. No quiero entretenerles más, solo agradeciendo infinitamente su apoyo y paciencia. Si esta historia está de nuevo aquí es por ustedes._

_DISCLAMER: La mayoría de los personajes es propiedad de CLAMP, la historia es de MI AUTORIA POR FAVOR EVITEN CUALQUIER INTENTO DE PLAGIO, si gustan subir esta historia a otra página o forum les ruego me lo notifiquen_

* * *

**_Recuerdos de una Vida Incompleta_**

_Prologo _

_"Ley de Continuidad"_

_Lo que fue… lo que es… lo que será… _

El ciclo del tiempo nunca se detiene. Es como un maratón sin meta en el cual todo ser viviente es obligado a participar. Es un viaje redondo, que en el camino construye tres escalas en el tour llamado _vida_. Cada una de esas tres escalas, siempre presentes pero nunca iguales, llevan la firma intransferible de cada persona. Aquellas en las que se guardan los recuerdos, proyectos y expectativas.

El pasado…

El presente…

El futuro…

Los tres protagonistas de todas las historias humanas, el trío de estaciones que dan parada a los autobuses del corazón. No importa en qué tiempo te encuentres, ni hacía donde quieras ir, porque al final del viaje, incluso aunque no lo desees, habrás formado parte de este círculo infinito y tu nombre quedará inscrito en la interminable lista de la existencia.

Cuando por fin el tiempo terrenal se acaba, cada ser de este círculo se dirige a la última terminal. Donde se descarga finalmente todo su equipaje: culpas, arrepentimientos, pérdidas, amores, alegrías, orgullos, mentiras, lágrimas, risas… todo se vacía en forma de recuerdos ante sus ojos. Nunca es fácil dejar atrás todo aquello por lo cual luchamos, incluso en el borde de la muerte… jamás es sencillo decir adiós y para muchos, el abandonar lo que les ata a un cuerpo latente, es a veces, infinitamente más duro que cargar con el propio peso de sus mismas vivencias. Pero siempre llega el desenlace.

Porque con la llegada de la oscuridad inicia el nacimiento de la luz.

Ese el ciclo de la existencia; siempre así ha sido y siempre lo será.

Los custodios de las tres estaciones de la vida se encargan de que este curso nunca se vea interrumpido. Con su sabiduría milenaria y las habilidades que el universo les brindó para cumplir con su encomienda, ellos serán eternamente los vigías silenciosos en el tiempo: **_Orion el Cazador del pasado_**_, __** Kaluz el Sembrador del presente **__y __**Driana la Vidente del futuro. **_

Ningún mortal está a salvo de su escrutinio, todo lo acontecido ronda bajo la lupa de sus ojos. Ya fueran extinciones, guerras, hambruna, pestes, abundancias, revoluciones; tenían absoluto control sobre cualquier percance y transición de la humanidad. En miles de años nunca habían titubeado si quiera en alguna decisión.

Salvo en una ocasión.

Aquella en la que el pilar del ciclo estuvo a punto de desquebrajarse. En la que la _Ley de la Continuidad _fue transgredida; muchas vidas fueron puestas a prueba y muchas otras recibieron la indulgencia de los vigías para tener un nuevo inicio. Pero la vida de un hombre – el causante de aquel crimen – nunca volvió a ser la misma.

Desde ese día el nombre de _Clow Reed_ quedó grabado en la historia.

...

**_Lo que Fue:_**

En un principio solía ser llamado "El mago más poderoso," mucha gente lo respetaba y admiraba por las cualidades especiales e innatas que le brindó su linaje – humanos con una chispa de magia en la sangre – protegidos y guiados por los astros e iluminados por la fuerza del universo. Seres humanos así, eran a menudo tratados como dioses o temidos como bestias.

Y Clow era un hombre solitario; fue por eso, que decidió hacerse amigo de la luna, el sol y los otros elementos que rodean a cualquier ser viviente en este mundo. Les otorgó una forma mítica y etérea para que pudieran estar a su lado con más facilidad y que pudiera disfrutar de su compañía en la vida vacía a la que le habían obligado a vivir. Sin embargo y a pesar del gran poder que poseía; el ciclo de aquéllos años fue llegando a su fin. Sabiendo incluso sobre este inevitable acontecimiento, preparó todos los detalles antes de su partida, dejando órdenes explícitas a sus queridos confidentes: _Cerberos, el enorme león dorado_ y _Yue el Ángel de alas plateadas_, para que aguardaran a la llegada de su próximo dueño. Así, sus queridas creaciones fueron selladas a resguardo en un antiguo y misterioso libro, hasta que la nueva propietaria naciera y continuara con su legado.

La ley de la _Continuidad _se lo exigía. Él debía abandonar aquel cuerpo marchito para retornar en uno nuevo; debía continuar hasta que el ciclo terminara, hasta que su sentencia fuera cumplida.

**_Lo que es:_**

Ahora mismo es la mitad de lo que fue, literalmente y en todos los aspectos; empezando por la cantidad de magia que posee y la edad tan joven en la que pudo retornar. El pasado de su vida se dividió en pedazos, algunos claros y otros demasiado confusos como para comprenderlos. La razón de su regreso ha sido para acatar la tarea que se le fue asignada: velar por el bienestar de esas mágicas criaturas y también el de su nueva dueña, de eso ya hace 7 años. La repartición de sus poderes fue por decisión propia, pues desea que en el presente, su vida ya no sea una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue.

Fujitaka Kinomoto – su otra mitad – había nacido de Clow antes que él con el mismo propósito. El profesor de arqueología había velado y brindado amor a la nueva dueña de las cartas como su padre; un hombre mortal que tuvo la fortuna de enamorarse de una hermosa joven llamada Nadeshiko Amamiya y junto con ella había formado un hogar. Sus dos hijos – Touya y Sakura – recibieron en sus genes una ínfima parte de aquella magía que había creado a Fujitaka, pasando a ser ambos un eslabón más en la dinastía de los Reed.

Mientras que él: Eriol Hiragizawa, reencarnó con la cantidad restante de la magia de su antecesor. Su tarea ayudó a la Card Captor a dar el último paso de la transición de poderes; había causado una serie de sucesos extraños para que la pequeña Sakura Kinomoto transformara las legendarias cartas Clow a cartas Sakura. Y aunque la misión se había cumplido con éxito, tuvo además, muy gratas sorpresas y experiencias. Conoció el significado de la verdadera amistad, gracias a la misma Sakura Kinomoto, Shaoran Lee – un descendiente lejano de su antecesor - y Tomoyo Daidouji, una compañera muy querida de la nueva dueña. Ellos lo aceptaron, lo acogieron dentro de su pequeño e incondicional grupo de amigos, a pesar de los malos ratos que les ocasionó en Japón en esa época.

En este momento con la apariencia de un joven próximo a los diecinueve años, Eriol vive la vida que siempre anheló tener. En una hermosa casa con un gran jardín bajo los cielos nublados de Londres. Tenía a su fiel familia, Nakuru Akizuki y su muy peculiar compañero felino Spinel y también, a esa mujer: Kaho Mizuki. Una bella dama japonesa de cabellos y ojos cobrizos; podía apostar que se había enamorado de ella en el mismo instante en que la conoció. Era extraordinaria y tan parecida a él, que el magnetismo entre los dos fue inmediato. Kaho no era una humana común, ella poseía ese don especial de percibir cosas más allá del entendimiento. La sabiduría y el misterio resguardado en el color de sus pupilas fueron la señal para que Eriol la eligiera como compañera, confidente y cómplice para sus travesuras en tierras niponas.

No obstante, esa relación se fue estrechando con el tiempo hasta convertirse en un sentimiento de amor; la brecha de edad era más que evidente, pero para ambos carecía de importancia, al fin y al cabo, eran dos seres con cuerpo joven y el alma vieja.

**_Lo que Será:_**

Pero el pensar de la sociedad humana difería mucho de opinión. Los primeros años fueron realmente difíciles ¿cómo explicarle al mundo que un niño de tan solo doce años estaba locamente enamorado de una mujer que le doblaba la edad? Aquello había sido la etapa más frustrante de esa nueva existencia. Él, que estaba acostumbrado a aparentar frente a los demás se empezaba a cansar de su propio juego. Por esto, al haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad, inició a idearse un escenario diferente. Uno, que a pesar de su larga existencia jamás se había atrevido a pisar: _el matrimonio._ Aunque tenía muy claro parte del pasado de su antecesor, estaba seguro que el mago Clow nunca tuvo pareja si quiera. Muchas veces pasó la noche en vela pensando en ello y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, Reed fue un hombre con una mente prodiga, llena de ilusiones e imaginación, de sabiduría infinita y personalidad misteriosa pero en cuestiones del amor era casi un bebé. Quizás fuera su misma personalidad complicada la que terminó por aislarle; es decir, si él como Eriol Hiraguizawa era complicado, entonces Clow debía ganarle con creces. Por muy triste que eso le parecía, su actual yo poco podía hacer. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo que una parte del mago había conseguido una vida normal y feliz a través del profesor Kinomoto e igualmente lo haría a través de él muy pronto.

En lo alto de su balcón y con el viento meciéndole sus cabellos, Eriol Hiraguizawa miraba el atardecer húmedo de Londres. El sol se ponía justo en frente, el día se iba a dormir y dejaba en relevo a la luna, como una brillante promesa de que el mañana llegaría a salvo y radiante. Tan radiante como el pequeño diamante de la sortija que sostenía en sus manos.

Aquel anillo era su promesa personal de que el mañana y los días que le siguieran a ese serían brillantes y hermosos. Con esa hermosa joya le prometería a la mujer que amaba que su futuro junto a él sería mágico.

- Seremos muy felices Kaho… - Le confidenció al viento con esperanza en el corazón.

Confiando en que su verdadera vida apenas estaba por comenzar...

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Adiós Peter

¡Hello mis queridos lectores! Hoy vengo muy contenta a traerles el primer capítulo de esta historia, no comentaré nada sobre el titulo o de qué va - eso lo haré más abajito - ¡Solo espero que les guste y que lo disfruten!

DISCLAMER: La mayoría de los personajes es propiedad de CLAMP, la historia es de MI AUTORIA POR FAVOR EVITEN CUALQUIER INTENTO DE PLAGIO, si gustan subir esta historia a otra página o forum les ruego me lo notifiquen

* * *

_**Recuerdos de una Vida Incompleta**_

_Capítulo 1_

_Adiós Peter_

_Los Jardines de Kensington lucían más bellos y vivos de lo normal, seguramente porque el brillo de un majestuoso sol le bañaba sin reservas ni timidez. El verde del césped parecía una gran alfombra de cabellos esmeraldas, los pétalos de las flores podrían formar un collar de cuentas multicolores y el cristalino azul de los estanques era el velo perfecto para dar abrigo a los cisnes y patos que se refrescaban al compás de sus graznidos. Era un día perfecto. Un día soleado e inimaginablemente perfecto. El cielo le estaba regalando una oportunidad, una que no iba a desperdiciar. _

_Inhaló largo y profundo, llenando sus pulmones de aquella vitalidad que desprendía la naturaleza. Después caminó entre grandes estructuras verdes, esculturas hechas de la misma joya natural que se esparcía bajo sus pies. Formaban aves, grandes paquidermos, y preciosas musas que parecían cantar una "oda" a ese hermoso día. Recorriendo ese jardín encantado, tuvo que reconocer que ese lugar bien podría ser el escenario ideal para inspirarse en alguna creación-no humana- si alguna vez la llegase a necesitar. El paisaje tenía algo mágico en el aire; tal vez no una magia como la que él utilizaba pero era una que todo el mundo podía apreciar y disfrutar. Una real, pura y sencilla._

_Cuando se encontró frente al monumento honorífico al niño que jamás creció, se detuvo. Dejó en el suelo la canasta que recién se daba cuenta que llevaba y lo contempló extensamente. _

_La historia de James Barrie fue el primer cuento contemporáneo que había caído en sus manos poco después de su llegada a este mundo. Y ver aquella réplica en bronce del niño eterno lo llevó a remontarse sin prisa a ese peculiar instante de su nueva vida._

_..._

_Su caída fue fugaz y al mismo tiempo suave como una pluma; el cielo lo trasportó en su extenso bulto de nubes y viento, igual que un arrullo celestial. Quiso creer que el cielo deseaba trasmitirle su calma, en ese decisivo momento de su retorno. Puesto que, por mucho que se pareciera al mago milenario; ese pequeño cuerpo que ahora poseía le hacía sentir un tanto inseguro. Además, la humanidad había cambiado mucho desde la última vez, era más ajetreada, abundante y frívola; dudaba ser capaz de poder seguir el ritmo del siglo XXI. Cuando estuvo justo encima de la ciudad Londinense fue como ver otro firmamento, uno enérgico y luminoso. _

_Aunque quiso sonreír, su boca solo liberó una mueca; tenía muchísimas emociones entremezcladas: emoción, nervios, miedo, excitación, expectativa… era el coctel más explosivo que hubiera probado jamás y estaba haciendo maravillas con las mariposas de su estómago. _

_Con un corto ademán le indicó a su ecológico transporte que lo dejará en tierra. El chofer invisible le obedeció al instante, formando una especie de materia que ensortijaba el intenso azul del cielo, en forma de una escalera que terminaba en un solitario callejón. Cuando hubo dejado el último peldaño, el sendero celeste se desvaneció sin dejar ninguna evidencia de que estuvo ahí ni del personaje que había llevado. _

_El niño miró con curiosidad a su alrededor; era evidente que el mundo humano lucía mejor desde las alturas, muy diferente a ese rincón obscuro y de colores opacos. El olor también era deprimente; acercó su nariz a un cesto metálico que yacía a un lado y enseguida le vinieron unas ganas terribles de vomitar. Llevó rápidamente una mano hacia su boca y la otra a su estómago, tratando de frenar las náuseas. Queriéndose alejar de ese objeto de aroma radioactivo dio varios pasos hacia atrás, al hacerlo, un par de botellas a su espalda rodaron por el suelo con un tintineo. El ruido lo pilló desprevenido y dio un saltito._

"_**¿Qué clase de sitio es este?"**__ se preguntaba con exasperación. Se le hacía difícil pensar que el motivo de su regreso tuviese que ver con una época como esa; al parecer, el hombre había devaluado su relación con la naturaleza. No había rastro de césped o tierra, en su lugar solamente había un duro y frio suelo. No había señales de flora o fauna – al menos donde él se encontraba - todo se había reducido a una pila de desperdicios como los que le acaban de recibir. __**"Sera mejor que tengas una buena explicación para esto, Clow" **__masculló entre dientes mirando al cielo de soslayo. De ninguna manera Londres no lucía como lo recordaba. _

_Aún con su molestia, el pequeño no tuvo más opción que seguir adelante. Caminó un par de pasos hasta salir del callejón y llegó a una calle que conectaba a una carretera. Para su sorpresa no había carruajes, sino máquinas, de todo tipo de colores y formas que eran impulsadas por unas ruedas parecidas a la goma. ¡Era increíble! Raro pero increíble. También fue grande su asombro al ver las luces y tiendas de las calles aledañas, eran tan ¡brillantes y enormes! Sin embargo, lo que más le causo estupefacción, fueron las mujeres. En el Londres que recordaba, las damas siempre eran recatadas, elegantes y pomposas a la hora de vestir. Pero en este Londres, las chicas simplemente iban vestidas como quisieran; unas con faldas cortas y el cabello suelto, otras con overoles anchos y coloridos, unas más con pantalones y blusas que a veces no combinaban, y un resto más con vestidos de tirantes que mostraban más piel de la que hubiese visto jamás. Al ser consciente de aquello, las mejillas se le sonrojaron y su pudor lo obligó a posar la mirada en otro sitio. _

_Lo que se encontró en ese escape visual resultó más alentador como agradable. Justo al otro lado de la acera, se erguía la estatua imponente de un felino. _

_El flashazo del recuerdo lo golpeo gustosamente, él conocía a una criatura muy similar. Corrió imprudentemente, llevándose consigo un par de pitidos de las "máquinas" circundantes pero no le importó. Solamente tenía el gran alivio en el pecho al encontrarse con una figura conocida a pesar de los años de distancia. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos lo miró en toda su grandeza; era un enorme león de granito. Estaba en sus cuatro patas y tenía su mirada fija en algún sitio perdido de la ciudad, pero en ese momento parecía darle una más calurosa bienvenida que la de hace un rato. Sin prestar atención a su alrededor colocó su mano en la dura naricilla de la estatua como si en verdad estuviese domando al rey de la selva._

"_**Espero verte pronto Cerberos" **__le externó su deseo con una sonrisa. El felino de piedra no solo parecía aguardar por la llegada del pequeño mago sino que también lo invitaba a pasar al edificio que custodiaba "The British Library" – la biblioteca británica – que mejor momento para ponerse al día de todo lo acontecido en las últimas décadas. Así, estuvo la reencarnación de Clow durante las siguientes cuatro horas; entre estantes repletos de libros que desprendían el aroma del conocimiento. Leyó lo básico: historia, política, revoluciones sociales, el feminismo, psicología, medicina, derecho, ciencias, mecánica, tecnología, astrología y economía. Al estar inmerso en los libros y en ese pacífico ambiente, el tiempo fue lo último en lo que pensó. ¡Había tanto por saber! En ese pequeño rincón en compañía de textos extensos e interesantes logró sentirse un poco más en casa._

_- ¿No eres algo pequeño para libros como ése? – Le interrumpió una voz femenina._

_Con algo de trabajo, el niño despegó la mirada del compendio de "Inteligencia Emocional" que leía para observar a la persona que había invadido su espacio. Sus ojos lapislázuli, miraron con cautela y curiosidad; hasta ahora nadie se había percatado de su presencia. La joven que le hablaba tenía una sonrisa cálida surcándole en los labios y al igual que él, tenía la chispa de la curiosidad en la mirada. Tenía su largo cabello rojizo atado en una trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro. Vestía un ligero y sencillo vestido azul con lunares blancos de mangas aglobadas – hasta ahora era el vestuario más decente que había visto – pero estuvo a punto de cambiar de opinión cuando vio la palidez de sus contorneadas piernas escaparse justo por debajo de la falda. Sin embargo, el sonrojo no lo atrapó esta vez. Después de todo, alguien como él no caía dos veces con la misma piedra. _

_Así que se concentró en la pregunta que esa chica le había hecho, sopesando cuál sería la mejor respuesta y que a su vez, no desatara más preguntas que no podía responder. Entonces se dio cuenta de un curioso detalle, la joven también sostenía un libro en sus manos._

_- ¿Y usted no eres demasiado grande para libros como ése? – Le devolvió. La muchacha abrió sus grandes ojos granada, parpadeo un par de veces y luego sonrió._

_- Supongo que tienes razón. - Sentenció ella._

_Tratar así a una mujer estaba rotundamente en contra de sus principios, pero la posición en la que estaba era demasiado vulnerable como para arriesgarse solo por la caballerosidad. A pesar de ello, la joven no se mostró enojada u ofendida y mucho menos hizo intento de marcharse. _

_- Pero si te soy sincera, este cuento es uno de mis favoritos. – Continuó. – No importa cuántas veces lo lea, simplemente me parece fascinante… _

"_Fascinación" Él conocía muy bien el significado de esa palabra; su vida entera estaba escrita con ella. El sentimiento de asombro que nunca dormía en él, también parecía compartido por esa jovencita. _

_- Además… tú me recuerdas mucho al protagonista de este libro. - Indicó mostrándole la portada._

"_Peter Pan y Wendy" se leía como título en la parte superior, escrito por Sir James Matthew Barrie [1860 – 1937] aunque dudaba haber conocido al autor en su vida pasada, las fechas y la ambientación de la historia estaban muy cercanas a la época que recordaba. Como ilustración principal se veía a un niño risueño, vestido con hojas y descalzo, tenía en la mano un hermoso instrumento musical de viento – muy parecido a la flauta de pan – y flotaba en la inmensidad de un fondo azul lleno de estrellas, una en particular, era más grande que las demás y estaba ubicada junto a otra justo a la derecha. _

_Intrigado por hallar la similitud que la chica había dicho, olvidó su cuartada de ser discreto e invisible y se lo pidió amablemente para echarle un vistazo. En la contracubierta se leía un pequeño resumen de la historia en letras doradas:_

"_**Peter Pan es un niño que se rehúsa a crecer, así que viaja al País de Nunca Jamás, con su fiel hada Campanilla y recoge a los niños abandonados de Londres para convertirlos en sus camaradas, los Niños perdidos; ¡Cada día es una aventura! Luchando con piratas y el capitán Garfio, cazando con los indios o cantando con las sirenas. Pero no hubo mayor aventura cuando conoce a Wendy y los hermanos Darling, que por primera vez le hacen dudar sobre ser un adulto"**_

_Al terminar de leer la breve reseña el pequeño enviado de Clow miró a la chica con una ceja arqueada en una clara señal de incredulidad. Tal vez si no lo hubieran comparado con Peter la trama le resultaría llamativa pero bajo una clara perspectiva de discordia tenía cierta opinión escéptica de la historia y del protagonista en general._

_- Quizás si lo lees por completo, entiendas mi opinión – Le sugirió la pelirroja aun sonriéndole._

_El joven mago miró el cuento y luego al libro de psicología que hace poco estuvo leyendo; recién estaba llegando a lo más interesante "las emociones destructivas" una lectura mucho más productiva que la narración infantil que le estaban proponiendo. Su mirada se debatía entre ambos libros y luego como para buscar una resolución, vio una vez más a la joven – mala decisión - no supo en realidad si fue la sonrisa de ella o su sentido férreo a la caballerosidad, en cualquier caso tomó la historia del niño volador y se acomodó entre la pila de libros que había usado. Mientras que la muchacha se ubicó justo a su lado con otro texto en las manos. Incluso siendo un par de extraños la compañía silenciosa se sentía familiar, como si ambos ya hubieran estado así miles de veces. Antes de continuar con el relato fantástico, Eriol miró de soslayo una vez más a su compañera, preguntándose si quizás aquel encuentro era realmente el primero o si tal vez ese suceso se trataba de algo mucho más trascendente que una simple "coincidencia" Animado por esta última idea, entró de lleno al País de Nunca Jamás y tuvo que reconocer que aquel cuento tenía un trasfondo más profundo a pesar de estar dirigido a los niños. Peter Pan era la imagen viva de una cruel ironía. Él tenía todo lo que un niño pudiese desear: un país entero para tener aventuras, juventud eterna, el poder de volar solamente con la fuerza de sus pensamientos felices, ser libre de reglas y modales; cualquiera diría que un niño así sería el más feliz y afortunado del mundo, pero en realidad… no lo era. Detrás de ese mundo fantástico lleno de magia e ilusión, Peter Pan era un niño solitario. Los niños perdidos le habían dejado para crecer. Y aunque en batalla contra Garfio mostraba bravura y excesiva confianza, por dentro era como cualquier niño: tenía miedos, tristezas y contradicciones. Al conocer a Wendy Darling estos sentimientos no hicieron más que florecer. _

_Quería vivir todas las aventuras del mundo real pero sin abandonar sus fantasías… _

_Quería seguir siendo niño pero amar como un adulto…_

_Quería tener una familia pero sin cargar con la responsabilidad…_

_Eriol nunca se había encontrado a un personaje ficticio que fuese tan autentico y tan irreal a la vez. Pero sobre todo, nunca se había identificado tanto con alguien – no importaba si se trataba de una persona real o no – esa era la primera vez que veía un reflejo de su "nuevo" ser entre las páginas de un libro. Él también era un individuo solitario – lo era en ésta y en su antigua vida – tenía habilidades y vivía fantasías que ningún ser humano tendría, mostraba una sonrisa limpia que solamente ocultaba la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos. _

_Dicho en pocas palabras, él era casi como Peter. No supo si enorgullecerse o sentir lástima por sí mismo. _

_Aunque el libro lo había cautivado, le dejó una extraña sensación, una que ni siquiera sabía cómo nombrar. Tal vez el saberse descubierto a través de un relato infantil le había tocado fibras que hasta el momento no sabía que tenía. En un intento de tragarse el nudo que se había atado en su pecho, se aclaró la garganta. La joven pelirroja que todavía yacía a su lado, abandonó su lectura y volteó a verle con interés pero Eriol aún no se reponía de todo el peso que le dejó Peter Pan y su historia._

_- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó ella _

_La reencarnación de Clow solo atinó a asentir levemente y en el último movimiento, casi como por arte de magia, una sonrisa le surcó por el rostro. Aún en sus momentos de oscuridad y confusión, Peter jamás se derrumbó – al menos no delante de sus camaradas - así que, en honor a ése personaje que tanto le había enseñado en tan solo un par de páginas, él tampoco lo haría. Jamás demostraría aquel mar turbio de emociones que le restaba encanto a su persona._

_- Tenía razón – Sentenció al fin – Nos parecemos más de lo que imaginé. Me refiero a Peter y a mí._

_La mujer no dijo nada, solamente lo miró un largo rato, cosa que al niño no le agrado en lo más mínimo. Era totalmente "nuevo" en el planeta y apenas empezaba a comprender las cosas que ésta nueva era ofrecía, pero el comportamiento humano – el femenino – para ser más específicos, era por mucho, el mayor misterio que estaba intentando revelar. Sin éxito, por cierto. Ya siendo incapaz de sostener el silencio y aquella mirada que parecía querer descifrarlo con ahínco, el pobre chico se vio obligado a lanzar la primera pregunta que se le cruzó por la mente._

_- ¿Siempre acostumbran vestir de ese modo? – Se arrepintió al instante de haber abierto la boca._

_De todas las cosas que pudo decir, ¿por qué precisamente tuvo que ser esa duda? Se sintió realmente tonto. Tonto e indiscreto. Ahora la chica sí que tenía razones para enojarse, pero sorprendentemente, no lo hizo. Solo rio. Fue una risa encantadora y reconocerlo aquello fue igual de desconcertante como la razón por la que lo hizo. Pero la mente de Eriol estaba en blanco. ¿Qué tenía de especial esa jovencita? Porque definitivamente tenía algo singular. Algo que sin darse cuenta él ya estaba buscando._

_Ella luego de un rato tuvo que acallar su risa antes de que el bibliotecario le llamara la atención._

_- Bueno, estamos en verano después de todo. – Contestó simplemente como si fuera algo obvio. – Aunque… - Continuó algo dubitativa. – Es probable que no estés acostumbrado a este tipo de moda ¿verdad? – Logró terminar con una pizca de suspicacia en la voz. _

_El pequeño enviado de Clow no podía estar más sorprendido ¿es que acaso lo había descubierto? ¿Había hecho o dicho algo inconsciente que lo expuso? Tenía que decir o hacer algo para encubrir este pequeño traspié y convertirlo en un malentendido pero extrañamente no se le ocurría nada coherente. Solamente balbuceaba palabras que no terminaban de pronunciarse._

_La pelirroja lo miraba divertida, era evidente que lo había puesto en un aprieto del cual no buscaba salida. Así que ella aprovecho ese momento de confusión para mirarle de cerca y soltar la pregunta que realmente le interesaba formular._

_- Dime… ¿cómo te llamas?_

_¡Aquello fue lo último! Él estaba hundido. Ni si quiera había encontrado una explicación convincente para lo anterior y ahora le preguntaban algo en lo que ni si quiera había pensado. Pero por lo menos la pregunta había zanjado sin querer el comentario anterior. Tan velozmente como pudo, hizo memoria de algunos nombres que había conocido en las últimas cuatro horas, no podía arriesgarse a dar un nombre demasiado conocido o por el contrario, uno tan raro que ni si quiera sonara real. Luego de un minuto, lo tuvo._

_- Mi nombre es Eriol. – Decía tratando de reprimir la costumbre de hacer el ademán acostumbrado de la época de antaño al presentarse ante una dama._

_- Eriol – Repitió ella varias veces con una mano en la barbilla. – Sí, definitivamente ese nombre te queda muy bien. - Finalizó con una sonrisa dando el visto bueno a esa nueva identidad creada en cuestión de minutos._

_Con cada nuevo comentario de la joven, Eriol quedaba cada vez más intrigado por su personalidad, no lo decía directamente pero ella parecía conocer más de lo que aparentaba. La sonrisa que ofrecía no era una sonrisa común, más bien, era como un gesto de complicidad. Esa chica tenía escrito en la mirada la picardía de saberse conocedora de algún tipo de secreto. Uno, que al parecer, compartía con él, solo que todavía no lo descubría aún. ¿Podría ser acaso una cosa del destino? O como a él le gustaba llamar ¿un suceso inevitable? _

_- Me llamo Kaho, Kaho Mizuki – Se presentó extendiéndole la mano._

_- ¿Mizuki? Entonces, ¿usted no es de aquí? – Dijo Eriol impresionado, el inglés de la señorita era perfecto. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que tuviera raíces Japonesas._

_- No, no lo soy – Respondió – Igual que tú. – continuó todavía aguardando la respuesta del saludo._

_Cuando tomó su mano él lo supo. Esa persona no estaba ahí al azar. Era la persona correcta, en el lugar correcto y en el momento correcto. Algo tan certero borraba por completo las dudas y apariencias. Ambos estaban ahí y ambos sabían mucho más de lo que ocultaban sus miradas. Desde ese mismísimo instante comenzó su historia. Esa tarde de verano adoptó con gusto la identidad de Eriol Hiraguizawa. Y lo mejor es que no lo hizo solo._

...

_Con ese recuerdo todavía rondándole en el corazón tuvo que reconocer, que de no haber conocido a Kaho aquél día su inicio hubiera sido más incierto. Si fue Clow o alguna fuerza divina la que decidió que ella lo encontrara, no podía hacer más que agradecer. Aunque también le había tomado cariño a Peter y el estar ahí a su lado, le daba la seguridad de que no pudo haber tenido mejor cómplice de su inicio que él. El personaje ficticio más real y mágico de la literatura. _

_En ese día en especial, sentía que debía estar allí, sentía que debía decirle adiós a su compañero de biblioteca. Peter había sido testigo de su comienzo en el planeta tierra, así que Eriol tenía la necesidad de que el niño eterno estuviera presente en su camino al siguiente paso, el de la madurez._

_Sé que quizás estés enojado por lo que voy a hacer. – Le hablaba como si en verdad fuera capaz de escucharle. Incluso podía imaginar su rostro enfurruñado y quejumbroso sobre las desventajas de ser adulto. Hiraguizawa sonrió ante este pensamiento. – Pero yo debo hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo. Quiero crecer y envejecer con la persona que amo y vivir la mayor aventura que puede existir… el amor. Por eso, he venido despedirme, porque la próxima vez que te vea ya no podré acompañarte a Nunca Jamás. Pero prometo contarle a mis hijos tus aventuras y estoy seguro que ellos serán tus próximos niños perdidos y les enseñarás tanto como a mí. _

_Dicho esto, Eriol tomó la canasta en la que había preparado todo para un picnic y continuó sus pasos, siguiendo el sendero que lo llevaría al destino de su vida entera. En el claro donde Kaho lo esperaba, sin sospechar que ahí le haría la propuesta de matrimonio. Se había imaginado muchas veces ese momento y siempre que lo hacía el final era el mismo. Uno feliz y dichoso. Uno que se llevaría completamente su pasado y escribiría finalmente su tan esperado futuro. Nada lo llenaba más, que saberse dueño de algo en su vida. El futuro lo pintaría con sus propios colores y corazón, sería una obra firmada por él y que estaba a punto de entregar a Kaho Mizuki para decorar el nuevo capítulo que iniciarían._

_Sin embargo, nadie tiene comprado el futuro._

_Ni si quiera el mago más poderoso del mundo…_

_El lugar donde se supone que su historia continuaría estaba vacío. Kaho no estaba allí. Pero la esperanza es lo último que muere, así que espero…_

_Cinco minutos se convirtieron en diez y a los diez se le sumaron otros. _

_El día seguía precioso y la luz nunca abandono al cielo pero para Eriol los nubarrones de la preocupación comenzaban a asechar su horizonte. Estaba a punto de sacar el móvil para localizar a su futura esposa, cuando escuchó a alguien aproximarse._

_Pero no era la persona a quien esperaba…_

_- ¿Sakura? – Musitó al verle. No había visto a la pequeña Kinomoto en los últimos ocho años pero podía reconocerla donde fuera. Su cabello castaño estaba ya mucho más largo de lo que recordaba pero sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas seguían tan vivos y encantadores como siempre. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Cuestionó sorprendido aunque no podía negar que le alegraba verle._

_Ella tenía impresa una gran sonrisa. Y como respuesta solo corrió a abrazarle. Eriol aún estaba confundido pero la estrecho con el mismo cariño._

_- No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti. – Le dijo la japonesa sin deshacer el abrazo. _

_Aunque esto no respondió para nada la pregunta que le hizo, Eriol solo pudo adivinar que de alguna forma la CardCaptor se había enterado de sus planes. Después de todo, ellos compartían una conexión que iba mucho más allá de sus días en Tomoeda._

_- Te lo agradezco mucho. – Le respondió._

_- En cuanto nos enteramos, quisimos venir a visitarles – Comentó la risueña cerezo._

_- ¿Quisimos? – Repitió él con curiosidad._

_- Por supuesto – Contestó una tercera voz que le sonó familiar. Era Lee. - ¿O acaso nos querías dejar fuera de la ocasión? – Estaba mucho más alto que la última vez que le vio y también parecía mucho más maduro y seguro de sí._

_Las rencillas entre ellos eran cosa del pasado y a pesar de la distancia habían aprendido a tratarse con menos formalidad. _

_- Vaya… esto sí que es una sorpresa. – Reconoció el inglés._

_- ¡Al fin! – Exclamó una voz aguda proveniente de su cesta. - ¡Al fin hemos logrado sorprenderte! Engreída y odiosa copia de Clow – Vitoreaba Kero con una pancita más hinchada de lo normal._

_- ¡Te dije que el plan resultaría! – Se le unía un sonrojado y muy inusual feliz Spinel que terminaba de llenar su boca con unas galletas de chocolate._

_- ¡Ay ya…deja de presumir y sigue comiendo! – Contradijo el leoncito al momento de achocarle más comida al gatito negro._

_- Sin duda, este es un momento memorable – Apareció una linda pelinegra con una cámara de vídeo en sus manos._

_- Tomoyo… - Pronunció Eriol al verla._

_Con ella también había estrechado amistad a pesar de la distancia. Incluso antes de su partida hacía tierras británicas, ambos habían compartido ciertos momentos de complicidad. Tomoyo era la segunda persona que había sido capaz de entender sus indirectas y miradas misteriosas en aquella época que hizo de las suyas. Por ello, llegó a admirarla y considerarla como una persona especial, con el gran don de la observación y comprensión. Así que no les fue difícil dejar de lado las cordialidades a las cuales ambos estaban acostumbrados para convertir su trato en algo más cercano y confidente._

_La chica de ojos amatista, le sonrió al escucharle y justo como había hecho Sakura, se acercó hasta él para envolverlo en un abrazo. Por una razón que Eriol no supo explicar, sintió un revoloteo agitarle el corazón. Fue como si una onda cálida le hubiese activado el alma. Como si el sol no le hubiera salido en meses. _

_Tardó un segundo en reaccionar pero al final también le correspondió el gesto. Recostó su cabeza entre el perfume dulce de su cabello y se dejó llevar por esa agradable sensación de tenerla cerca._

_- Gracias por estar aquí – Le dijo sin romper el contacto. Aún le costaba creer lo bien que le hacía verla. Era casi un alivio._

_Pero todo cambió cuando una pequeña gota repicó en su camisa, fue tan clara y pequeña que sonó igual a una campañilla. Ese solitario sonido era la premonición de una lluvia._

_Una lluvia que venía del corazón. _

_De un corazón amatista._

_- ¿Tomoyo? – La llamó con ternura. Pero ella continuaba pegada a su pecho; quieta y en silencio._

_Algo no se sentía bien, algo había cambiado, podía presentirlo en el ambiente. Volvió a llamarla sin éxito y ya sintiendo la alarma de la preocupación, buscó a sus amigos para que le ayudaran a comprender qué estaba sucediendo. Pero la alarma se disparó aún más cuando en lugar de encontrarles se topó de golpe solamente con sus siluetas, estaban tan negras que ni si quiera podía distinguirles el rostro. _

_- ¡Sakura, Shaoran! – Exclamaba sin soltar a la nívea. Miró hacia la cesta y estaba completamente vacía ni Kero ni Spinel estaban ahí. - ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Preguntó tratando de controlar la desesperación. – Tomoyo por favor háblame, explícame qué es lo que sucede. – Comenzaba a rogarle. Pero Daidouji continuaba sin mostrar su rostro o pronunciar palabra. - ¡Tomoyo contéstame por favor! – Exigía ya presa del pánico. Y como orden a su clamor, el cuerpo delicado de la joven se fue soltando lentamente de sus brazos. Como si de un momento a otro hubiera perdido todas sus fuerzas._

_Fue entonces cuando Eriol comprendió que si no la sujetaba caeríá, en ese intento brusco y desesperado, halló la respuesta del silencio de su amiga. Nunca pensó que descubrir algo le causaría tanto miedo. El cuello niveo de ella estaba lleno de moratones como si alguien o algo hubiera intentado asfixiarla y sus manos estaban tan frías que parecía como si la sangre hubiera dejado de correr por sus venas. La terrible verdad era ésa. Ella estaba muerta._

_El cuerpo de Eriol comenzó a temblar por la incredulidad ¡ella había muerto en sus brazos!_

_¡No! ¡No! Se repetía una y otra vez mientras trataba vanamente de reanimarla. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡No puedes! ¡No puedes dejarme! Le gritaba desde el fondo de su corazón, mientras sentía como se le iba vaciando ante su ausencia. Retiró entre temblores el cabello que cubría el tierno rostro de Tomoyo. No podía creerlo, no podía aceptarlo, no podía soportarlo. ¡Por favor regresa! El llanto y la desolación lo habían invadido por completo ¡regresa Tomoyo! ¡Tomoyo!_

_No importaba cuan fuerte la llamara ella seguía dormida. Dormiría por siempre. La realidad era tan cruda que justo cuando pensó que desfallecería de tristeza..._

_Eriol despertó. _

...

Estaba empapado en sudor, tenía dificultades para respirar y sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

- Un sueño… - Logró articular para convencerse. – Una pesadilla.

Buscó a tientas el interruptor de su lámpara de noche, hasta que logró encenderla. Se secó la frente con sus sábanas y ya un poco más compuesto, se colocó los anteojos. Con la ayuda del aumento logró vislumbrar su reloj, eran las cinco quince de la mañana. Seguramente todo el mundo en la casa estaba dormido pero él sabía que no podría pegar el ojo nuevamente, por lo menos en las próximas dos horas. Así que decidió levantarse para enjuagarse la cara o mejor aún, darse una ducha con agua caliente. Necesitaba relajarse urgentemente.

Estaba en eso cuando, al remover la colcha, cayó su báculo mágico; éste estaba en su verdadera forma y el dorado de su sol resplandecía ligeramente ante la luz trémula de su lámpara.

- Pero ¿cómo…? – Ni si quiera se atrevió a terminar la frase.

Aquello era un mal presagio. Hacía mucho que no había recurrido a la magia pero eso no significaba que ella no buscara de él. Y al parecer, la parte mística de su ser reaparecía en afán de comunicarle algo. Algo que no lucía para nada agradable, y no solo eso; la magia le había hablado a través de un sueño. De un sueño que a su vez contenía un recuerdo real.

Tal conexión de hechos no hacía más que sumarle mayor importancia al mensaje… muy pronto algo malo sucedería...

...

Cuando Nakuru y Spinel bajaron para desayunar, él ya tenía servido un plato de cereal que no tenía intención de tocar, solamente lo había sacado por inercia, necesitaba estar haciendo algo para mantener a raya a la incertidumbre. Ahora estaba con los ojos puestos en los tabloides del diario Londinense sin leer nada en realidad.

- Es muy extraño que usted madrugue amo. – Comentó su felino guardián a modo de saludo.

- Mira quién lo dice, tú eres el que más duerme en esta casa – Refutó la joven. Y de ahí se inició las muy rutinarias rencillas entre ambos. Pero en esta ocasión Eriol no fue capaz de intervenir. Su mente estaba lo bastante lejos como para escuchar los reclamos de su familia.

- ¿Eriol verdad que tengo razón? – Pedía la identidad falsa de Rubí Moon como de costumbre. - ¿Eriol? ¿Eriol estás escuchando? – Insistió hasta tener su atención.

- ¿Eh? Discúlpame ¿qué decías? – Trababa de actuar normal.

- ¿Todo está bien? Normalmente tú nunca te distraes de ese modo. – Indicó ella olvidando por completo la riña anterior.

- ¿Algo le preocupa Eriol? – Fue el de Spinel para preguntar.

Y aunque el aludido sabía que ambos aguardaban la respuesta, éste se tomó un minuto antes de hacerlo. Sin bien confiaba en sus guardianes con los ojos cerrados, también los conocía lo suficiente como para saber de antemano su reacción en cuanto les relatara su extraño sueño y la transformación inesperada de su báculo. No tenía dudas de que aquello debía de ser un tipo de advertencia pero aún desconocía las razones o las verdaderas consecuencias que podría traer para él o sus amigos. Así que decidió no ponerlos sobre aviso hasta tener más detalles del asunto; sin embargo, todavía tenía que contestar algo.

Con calma dejó el periódico sobre la mesa, respiró un par de veces, se acomodó los lentes y continuó.

- No es precisamente algo que me preocupe pero sí es algo que me gustaría compartir con ustedes. – Empezó. Esto tenía planeado decirlo hasta estar seguro pero con las desconocidas novedades de su inconsciente, era mejor hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Entre tanto sus dos guardianes le miraban expectantes. –Saben que Kaho y yo hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo pero he decidido dar el siguiente paso… - Hizo una pausa, no se imaginó que comunicar la noticia lo emocionara tanto como para hacer latir su corazón más a prisa. Sin duda, era un joven irremediablemente enamorado. – Le pediré que nos casemos.

Los ojos de sus guardianes se abrieron más de lo normal, pero por un segundo ninguno dijo nada; parecía como si se les dificultara digerir la información.

- Ehmm… - Inició Spi con algo de torpeza. – Eso es… es una buena noticia. Mis felicitaciones amo. – Terminó con más elocuencia. Su dueño le agradeció con una sonrisa.

- ¡Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo! – Exclamó Nakuru de repente y aporreando las manos sobre la mesa. El jugo que apenas había comenzado a beber se vertió completamente pero a ella no pareció importarle. De hecho tenía la mirada encendida y fija sobre su creador.

Eriol solo atinó a suspirar cansinamente como si ya esperara aquella rabieta. Las llamas en los ojos de la guardiana, se convirtieron en navajas al escuchar esa leve y molesta liberación de oxígeno.

- Nunca lo he dicho abiertamente pero ahora lo haré… esa mujer NO ME AGRADA. – Puntualizaba exageradamente la última parte para dejarlo claro. – Por si no te has dado cuenta Eriol, ella te dobla la edad y no me importa si eras Clow en tu vida pasada; en ESTA VIDA eres tan solo un muchacho de diecinueve años, aún tienes un futuro por delante como para atarlo con un compromiso. – Defendió tenazmente.

El hechicero escuchaba atentamente cada palabra mientras trataba de limpiar el desorden que había en la mesa. Nakuru era un ser cien por ciento emocional, así quiso crearla y aceptaba cada uno de sus arranques con toda la comprensión que se podía tener. Pero incluso el padre más paciente del mundo tiene el deber de poner algunos límites y ése era el turno para él.

Cuando los restos del zumo estuvieron secos, Eriol la miró con la misma intensidad; él también tenía que dejar en claro su posición.

- Como dije antes. Mi intención era darles la noticia, no buscar su aprobación. – El tono en que lo dijo fue calmo pero debajo de aquella pasividad había una afirmación dura como roca.

La boca de Nakuru se abrió y cerró en un gesto de completa incredulidad.

- Entonces ¿¡lo harás de todas formas!? – Cuestionaba ella agitando los brazos, si no lo hacía probablemente ya lo estuviera golpeando.

- En verdad lamento mucho que no compartas mis planes pero no por ello cambiaré de opinión. - Sentenció dando fin al tema.

Akizuki ya estaba apretando los dientes de ira o como intento de reprimir las lágrimas o ambas cosas. Sin embargo, alzó la barbilla en un gesto de indiferencia y salió de la casa con un fuerte estrépito en la puerta.

Terminó por decir todas las cosas que quería en la puerta y dando zapatazos contra la acera.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡y todo por esa mujer! – Rezongaba importándole poco que la gente que pasaba la viera como una enferma mental. – ¡Como puede estar tan ciego! ¡Definitivamente "ésa" tiene muchos más secretos de lo que aparenta y Eriol ni si quiera se da cuenta!

- En eso tienes razón – Le respondieron de improviso. Era Kaho precisamente. - Todo el mundo tiene secretos. Unos más que otros y yo no soy la excepción. – Continuaba la profesora para nada enojada. – Pero te puedo asegurar que no me atrevería a hacerle daño jamás. – Terminó con más seriedad.

Nakuru estaba sin habla, en primer lugar porque era la persona que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos y en segundo lugar porque la había pillado lanzando sandeces sobre su persona; aunque esto último no le causaba remordimiento. No obstante, la guardiana no era del tipo de persona que se quedaba con la palabra en la boca, si alguien debía añadir algo al final, sería ella.

- Jamás es mucho tiempo – Indicó con aire inquisitivo – Será mejor que no hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir – Y se fue con rostro triunfal. Sus palabras habían movido los cimientos de Kaho, lo vio en su mirada desconcertada.

Incluso cuando Akizuki se hubo marchado, Kaho se quedó mirando un punto muerto en el horizonte. Las palabras que le habían dicho, la remontaron mucho pero mucho tiempo atrás; a aquella ocasión en que se las dijeron por primera vez. Y sabía de antemano, que al escucharlas de nuevo, sería la señal de "él" volvería.

- Entonces pronto llegará el momento… ¿cierto Kaluz? - Recitó a la soledad; aunque la próxima vez que pronunciara ese nombre ya no estaría sola.

...

Eriol daba la quinta vuelta alrededor de su habitación; no estaba enojado pero no podía negar que la discusión con Nakuru lo había inquietado. ¿Desde cuándo su guardiana tenía en ese concepto a Kaho? Y sobre todo ¿Desde cuándo se guardaba cosas para ella sola? Esa conducta no era propia de ella.

- No lo tome tan en serio Eriol, sabe que Nakuru a veces no logra contenerse – Trataba de tranquilizarle su gatito alado.

- Tú ¿sabías de esto? ¿sabías que Kaho no era de su agrado? – Cuestionaba por fin tomando asiento en su querido sillón rojo.

- Estoy tan sorprendido como usted – Le contestó.

Cuando estaba por lanzarle otra pregunta, se escuchó el pestillo de la puerta liberarse y suponiendo que se trataba de su creación, Eriol fue a su encuentro. Sin embargo, en su lugar, estaba la profesora que tanto amaba.

- ¿Es tan sorpresiva mi visita? – Saludó ella con su usual sonrisa. El joven mago le sonrió de vuelta.

- Pero es una sorpresa encantadora. – Contestó al tiempo que depositaba un beso en su frente. - ¿Qué pasó? Creí que el simposio de la universidad de Lathbury terminaba mañana. – Comentaba guiándola de la mano hacia su estudio.

- Y así es, pero si te soy sincera ya quería estar en casa. – Se acomodó ella en un sillón, mientras se quitaba los tacones.

- Querrás decir que me echabas mucho de menos. – Corregía él tomando asiento a su lado y regalándole una sonrisa torcida que dejaba al descubierto su blanca dentadura. Ella rio ligeramente.

- No tienes remedio. – Decía vencida mientras depositaba en sus labios un beso fugaz.

El ambiente estaba por derramar miel cuando un leve carraspeo rompió aquella burbuja que siempre se solía formar cuando ambos se encontraban en una misma habitación. Era Spinel, Eriol se había olvidado por completo que el gatito estaba ahí.

- Ya estoy en casa – Le anunció la mujer, alejando al chico casi a regañadientes.

- Bienvenida – Saludó el guardián. Poco después cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, lo tomó entre sus patitas y se alejó flotando hacía otra habitación.

A diferencia de Nakuru, Spi era más racional y discreto – siempre y cuando no comiera dulces – como su astro regente, tenía la cualidad de observar desde la distancia igual que el sol. Sabía cuándo hablar y cuándo guardar silencio, y por supuesto, cuándo debía retirarse para no hacer un mal tercio. Eriol le sonrió agradecido.

- Acabo de encontrarme a Nakuru hace un momento, se veía algo…ofuscada ¿sucedió algo malo? – Decidió ella abordar el tema. Eriol inconscientemente se llevó los dedos al tabique de la nariz en señal de cansancio. Debía de resolver ése inconveniente lo más pronto posible.

- Solo tuvimos una diferencia de opiniones, eso es todo – Contestó él tratando de restarle importancia.

- A mí no me pareció tan simple. – Contradijo ella.

El inglés volteó a ver a su compañera, ocultarle cosas a Kaho le era prácticamente imposible. Además se le estaba presentando una oportunidad para hablar con tranquilidad. Se levantó hacia su escritorio y abrió el cajón principal, donde solía guardar sus libros y cosas más preciadas. Debajo de las cartas que le habían enviado Sakura y sus amigos, se hallaba su más reciente y valiosa adquisición, envuelta en una caja de terciopelo.

- Le hablé de mis planes para el futuro – Comentaba con la vista puesta en esa pequeña cajita; debatiéndose si debía o no decírselo en ese momento.

Entonces le embargó el recuerdo de su sueño; si algo malo iba ocurrir lo mejor que podía hacer era permanecer junto a las personas que amaba para brindarles protección. Nunca se perdonaría si algo les llegase a suceder, fue ésa misma resolución su último empujón para decidirse.

- ¿Futuro? – Repitió Kaho un tanto perdida. – No sabía que te preocuparan esas cosas.

- A todo ser humano le preocupa, sin importar si es o no una reencarnación. Incluso a Clow le inquietaba, por eso fue que quiso prever y prepararlo lo mejor que pudo para que todo saliera lo más parecido a sus deseos. – Explicaba mientras caminaba de vuelta su lado. – Y yo quiero intentar hacer lo mismo… - Justo a los pies de su amada se arrodilló sobre una pierna. – Pero no quiero hacerlo solo… Kaho… ¿te casarías conmigo?

Ella estaba totalmente atónita, ni si quiera sabía cómo reaccionar ¿debía saltar de felicidad o debía echarse a llorar? De todos los detalles que él le había tenido, ninguno le causaba tantas emociones opuestas.

- Entonces… ¿qué me respondes? - Le sacó de su crisis emocional. Kaho miró su rostro; el azul de sus ojos estaban llenos de ilusión como si frente a él estuviera un tesoro más allá de lo imaginable. Ella era su tesoro.

Tal muestra de devoción echó para adelante a la culpa ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes de que su relación estuviera llegando a ese nivel de profundidad? ¿Cómo pudo permitirlo? Ella también le amaba pero no podía darle más de lo que ya tenían. Aunque quisiera, nunca podría hacerlo. Era más que frustrante y doloroso pero ésa era la única verdad.

Y no hay peor verdad como aquella que destruye los sueños; Kaho estaba a punto de destruir con sus propias manos todos los castillos de ilusiones que Eriol había construido a su alrededor.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos así? – Con cada pregunta sentía que se le escapaba un poco más la cordura.

Ahora era el turno de Eriol para quedar estupefacto. ¿Acaso había dicho algo mal? Luego de un par de parpadeos tuvo la suficiente lucidez como para poder responder aquellas preguntas inesperadas con la mayor calma posible.

- Cariño, sabes tan bien como yo que nada puede permanecer igual por siempre. – Decía mientras se ponía de pie – al parecer el encanto del príncipe azul no había surtido efecto – así que volvió a tomar asiento a su lado y con cuidado de no inquietarla más de lo que parecía, colocó sus manos sobre las suyas. – Todos deben seguir avanzado… incluso tú y yo.

El corazón de la ex sacerdotisa le martillaba en los oídos. Sabía que él tenía razón pero le estaba costando una tonelada aceptarla; por que al hacerlo, su historia llegaría a su final. Nunca había sido buena con las despedidas y ésta sería una rotunda.

- No, no puedo. – Contestaba con la voz afectada. Incluso sintió la necesidad de ponerse de pie, todo su autocontrol y confianza se había esfumado.

Hiraguizawa la miraba con toda la confusión que le permitía el rostro. ¿Lo estaba rechazando?

- No…no tiene que ser ahora, podemos esperar unos meses si así lo quieres. – Argumentaba empezando a contagiarse de la emoción. – Tal vez durante las vacaciones de invierno… podríamos…

- ¡No Eriol! – Le gritó – No lo entiendes, esto… el matrimonio nunca funcionaría para nosotros. No podemos casarnos. – Sentenció con las primeras lágrimas.

- Si es por nuestra diferencia de edad… - Empezaba a decir él.

Ella negó en silencio. Ahora lo comprendía; las palabras de Nakuru no habían sido una advertencia sino una alarma inminente. El tiempo había llegado a su límite y las manecillas del reloj ya no podían permanecer detenidas. Cerró los ojos embriagándose de aquella sensación desoladora; el contacto directo con su sufrimiento interior la hizo recordar. Recordar la verdadera razón por la que había llegado a este mundo, recordar sus instrucciones y prohibiciones. La memoria de ese protocolo, terminó por establecer un vínculo con "esa" persona. La persona que le había enviado allí.

"Kaho" escuchó nacer dentro de su mente. La voz era ligera y tranquilizadora como el sonido que hacen las olas al tocar las orillas de una playa. "Kaho el momento ha llegado" "Es hora de continuar el ciclo" aquello no era solo una frase, era una orden. Sabía que al cumplirla, el alma se le rompería pero aún con ello, encontró unos restos de valor para abrir los ojos. Lo menos que podía hacer era mirar el desenlace que estaba a punto de escribir.

- Dame tan si quiera una razón… dime tan solo una y te prometo que no volveremos a tocar el tema – Pedía Eriol como último recurso.

- No puedo ser tu esposa porque ya le pertenezco a otra persona. – Respondió con voz de hierro.

Fue ahí cuando él se derrumbó. El corazón se le cayó a los pies y los oídos se le cerraron con el insoportable pitido de la verdad. Las manos se le tensaron en puños, la mandíbula se le había vuelto de piedra y los ojos en un espejo de reflejos índigo.

- ¡No es verdad! ¡Dime que no es verdad! – Exclamaba al tiempo que la tomaba de los hombros.

Su silencio era igual a un desierto. Uno que lo sofocaba y empezaba hacerle delirar, hasta que al fin, terminó por robarle todas sus fuerzas. Cayó totalmente vencido, incluso si era doloroso, no sentía nada. La desolación era tan grande y tan seca que ni siquiera podía derramar lágrimas. Todo rastro de vida había desaparecido de su alma.

Mizuki lo miraba igual de quebrada pero alguien debía permanecer cuerdo en tal situación. Se acuclilló a su lado despacio. Sabía que no había suficientes palabras para disculparse ni existían frases que le brindasen consuelo, lo único que le quedaba era hablarle con franqueza, explicarle todo y así, al menos, salvarlo de las dudas y los remordimientos.

- Eriol…escucha… no es lo que te imaginas. – Inició tragándose la atadura que le había dejado el sufrimiento. – La verdad es que yo no…

Pero la mirada de él le impidió continuar. El azul nocturno de sus ojos se había convertido en hielo. Uno tan filoso y cortante, que se llevó de un tajo su voz.

- No quiero saberlo. – Enunció con la misma frialdad. Se puso de pie sin voltear a verla y caminó firmemente hacía la puerta.

...

No podía permanecer más allí, no podía seguir oyendo. Porque la frase "yo no te amo" terminaría por destruirlo. Así que juntando las sobras de su dignidad se levantó y huyó. El aire frio del otoño lo golpeó igual de fuerte que la ruptura pero al menos sentirlo le dio la señal de que aún estaba vivo. La tormenta que sentía en el corazón, pronto se haría real sobre el cielo Londinense. No estaba seguro si la traían las causas atmosféricas o estuviese siendo creada por sus dones sobrenaturales; cualquiera que fuera el caso no le tomó importancia.

Al menos su llanto iba a camuflarse con las lágrimas del cielo y se unirían en un solo rio que correría limpiando la ciudad y su corazón. Así, se dejó empapar por completo, sus gritos de frustración eran apagados por los truenos y la oscuridad de su interior era salvajemente sacudida por los rayos.

Deambulo vacio, entre un mar negro de paraguas. No sabía hacia donde quería ir, solo esperaba que la batería de su cuerpo se apagara y lo dejase tirado en algún sitio menos gris. Para su suerte acabó en Kensington, justo a los pies de Peter.

"Tenías razón…ser adulto es horrible" le confesó. "Amar es horrible" concedió hastiado sin embargo, en esta ocasión Peter permaneció mudo y frio igual que la lluvia. Porque aunque Eriol odiaba reconocerlo, se había convertido en un adulto. Quizás no se casaría ni tendría familia pero la vida ya lo había transformado en un hombre de la peor manera…. El desamor le había robado la infancia en menos de un minuto. Ésta era la cruel despedida de su niñez…

El color plomizo de las nubes cubría por completo todo rastro del cielo y el aire húmedo empezó a formar un torbellino esponjoso y opaco que descendía lentamente hacia la tierra. Nadie fue testigo de aquello, ni si quiera Eriol que estaba ahogado en su desdicha.

Por eso, cuando una figura apareció frente a él, fue tan inesperado como ver a un fantasma.

- ¿Shaoran? - Pronunció al reconocer al castaño proveniente de China - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo…? – Tuvo que detener sus preguntas en cuanto le vio con más atención.

Ciertamente ese joven caído del cielo era igual al Lee que conocía pero al mismo tiempo era diferente. Había algo en su mirada; era la huella invisible que sólo dejaba la experiencia, la lucha y el sufrimiento…

- Tú… no eres Shaoran ¿verdad? – Más que una pregunta fue una afirmación que el recién llegado asintió en silencio.

- Mi verdadero nombre es Tsubasa – Le respondió.

Mientras la canción de la lluvia llenaba el silencio instalado entre los dos. Definitivamente el "Peter" de Eriol había desaparecido. El mundo duro de los adultos le estaba montando toda una inevitable bienvenida.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

¿Que les pareció chicos? Sé que me quedó algo extenso pero si lo dividía en partes a lo mejor resultaba confuso. Ahora sí vamos con los comentarios y respuestas de sus reviews

En la serie de CCS las CLAMP comparan a Eriol con el gato "Shessai" de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, que, para ese momento de la serie me pareció bastante acertado. Sin embargo, en esta nueva etapa que quiero crearle a nuestro querido inglés, el personaje de Peter Pan me resultó ideal. Sobre todo, en ese momento decisivo en la que se vislumbra el matrimonio ¿ustedes qué piensan? ¿realmente se parecen o fue una muy mala fumada mía ? y ¿el sueño? ¿Tomoyo realmente morirá? Pasando a otro punto ¿quién es Kaho en realidad? ¿porqué no aceptó la propuesta de Eriol? ¿qué quiso decir con que le pertenece a otra persona? ¿qué relación tiene con Kaluz el guardián del presente? Por último está la aparición de Tsubasa también conocido como el Shaoran "real" de TRC ¿qué hace en Londres? Uyy... muchísimas dudas pendientes.

Les comentó que la próxima entrega será el capítulo 4 de CRIATURAS NOCTURNAS; tengo pensado publicar los capítulos de los fanfics aleatoriamente, o sea que el siguiente capítulo de éste será dentro de dos o tres semanas.

Como siempre les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, son un hermoso aliciente que me anima en cada entrega. Gracias especialmente a:

**MySombre: **Hola¡ me da muchísima alegría que haya gustado y te hayas animado a leerla. Aunque creo que con este capitulo te dejaré con más dudas XD - Me disculpo por eso - y en cuanto a lo de Kaho... bueno, ella ha hablado muy en serio en este capítulo. Así que es muy muy muy probable que Eriol quede libre para alguien más... quizás ¿Tomoyo? te doy una pista, checa en la parte de abajo de la sinopsis en la sección de personajes principales ;)

**Boggart: **¡Hola amiga y fiel lectora! ¿que te puedo decir? revivir esta historia era algo... ¿inevitable? como necesario. ¡Agradezco mucho tu paciencia y apoyo! En cuanto a los personajes, fue mi error y ya está corregido ¡gracias por la observación!

**Eli: **Gracias por seguirme en ésta y en la versión anterior. Te comento que ésta será algo o quizás muy diferente a la otra, como tú dices, ahora está mucho más detallada y extensa. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Pame2613: **Gracias por los elogios y aunque sí me apena un poco tener que volverla empezar debido al plagio; creo que a larga fue lo mejor porque me dio la oportunidad de replantearme varias cosas de la historia además de que adquirí un poquitín más de experiencia en cuanto a redacción.

También gracias a las personitas que marcaron como favorito o seguir mis publicaciones.

Sin más que decir... ¡Nos leemos en la próxima entrega!


End file.
